Il distintivo
by Unidui
Summary: Ambientata nella prima parte della terza stagione, Rick e Kate non hanno chiarito ciò che è successo durante l'estate, avranno bisogno di una drammatica rapina in banca per riuscire a chiarirsi.
1. 1- Kate

Il dolore alla testa era piuttosto forte non ci erano andati per nulla leggeri, riaprì gli occhi ma non riuscì subito a mettere a fuoco, era stesa a terra, accanto a lei doveva esserci Castle, riconobbe il profumo del suo dopobarba, si puntellò con le mani per riuscire a mettersi seduta, le girava tutto. Quando finalmente la stanza decise di fermare quel vorticoso girarle attorno, si rese conto di trovarsi ancora nell'ufficio di Kurt, insieme ai tre impiegati della banca e a Castle che sembrava privo di sensi come era stata lei fino qualche secondo prima, dovevano averli tramortiti entrambi, non ricordava come e perché solo loro due. Gli altri sembravano solo impauriti, ma non avevano i segni di alcuna violenza.

Si concentrò su di lui, non lo aveva ancora visto in volto perché era riverso a terra con la testa girata dalla parte opposta alla sua, si accorse che era l'unico con le mani legate dietro la schiena, lei e gli altri avevano i polsi legati sul davanti.

"Castle, ehi" provò a chiamarlo mentre si trascinava dalla parte dove aveva il viso, quando finalmente fu nella giusta posizione rimase impietrita "oddio, Rick, che cosa ti hanno fatto?"

"aveva un taglio sulla fronte e segni di percosse s'intravedevano dalla camicia aperta davanti" si mosse appena sotto il suo tocco leggero

"credo che quei ceffi non amino molto i poliziotti, quando hanno scoperto che era un detective, lo hanno massacrato di botte" il più giovane dei tre impiegati aveva parlato alle sue spalle, Kate aveva avuto bisogno di qualche secondo per processare quelle informazioni

"ma lui non…" _maledizione Castle cosa pensavi di fare?_

All'improvviso rammentò tutto quello che era successo, le passò davanti come film

 _"Dovevamo per forza fermarci ora in banca, non potevi farlo questa mattina prima di venire al distretto? Non sono la tua autista Castle!"_

 _"Scusa, hai ragione, ma il direttore mi ha chiamato solo ora, è questione di un attimo, una firma per mia madre e siamo liberi"_

 _Le aveva lanciato uno dei suoi sguardi da cucciolo che lei ancora non aveva deciso se odiare, per quanto fosse irritante, o amare alla follia, per le emozioni che riusciva comunque a smuovere trapassando la sua corazza gelida e impenetrabile_

 _"Dai entra anche tu, te lo presento è un mio vecchio amico del college, ti sembrerà incredibile, ma frequento gente interessante e poi non sopporterei di sapere che mi aspetti in auto, così sembri veramente il mio autista…però potrebbe essere intrigante, no ho mai avuto un'autista donna" le aveva scoccato un'occhiata di sfida divertita, ma lei non si stava divertendo affatto_

 _"ha, divertente Castle, davvero…no, aspetto qui" gli aveva risposto con un tono seccato, forse un po' troppo, si capiva dall'espressione di Rick, che sembrava chiedersi cosa avesse detto o fatto di così tremendo._

 _Il problema era che lei non riusciva a togliersi l'immagine con cui si erano lasciati prima dell'estate, a braccetto con Gina, ma forse la cosa peggiore era stata capire che probabilmente non sarebbe tornato, se le loro strade non si fossero incrociate per caso. Dopo quell'incontro fortuito in cui si erano quasi sparati a vicenda, se lo era ritrovato al distretto, no non era esatto, aveva fatto in modo scientemente, di farlo rimanere, perché in realtà non poteva fare a meno di averlo intorno_

 _"E dai, ma che ti costa fare un po' di socializzazione vera, per una volta, non devi pensare che tutto il mondo sia costituito da gente da interrogare…"_

 _"Ok, hai vinto…ma solo perché altrimenti so che avresti continuato ad insistere, mi evito uno dei tuoi discorsi logorroici"_

 _"oh, Grazie!" era soddisfatto, almeno l'aveva estratta dal guscio in cui si era rintanata_

 _Per entrare all'Amster Bank avevano dovuto oltrepassare una specie di trincea creata da alcuni lavori stradali proprio davanti all'ingresso. Kate aveva guardato l'orologio, erano quasi le sei del pomeriggio, le era sembrato strano che ci fossero operai ancora a lavoro a quell'ora, pensò si trattasse di interventi urgenti._

 _"e così il tuo amico ti fa entrare in banca anche dopo l'ora di chiusura?"_

 _Rick le aveva lanciato uno sguardo ammiccante "certo, non è la prima volta, facciamo spesso in questo modo, così poi ci andiamo a bere una cosa assieme ma non stasera, lo so, abbiamo un caso da chiudere" ci aveva provato a proporle qualcosa che li portasse fuori dalla loro area di confort, ma era bastata una sua occhiataccia per spegnere qualsiasi intraprendenza_

 _Nonostante la banca fosse chiusa c'era ancora la guardia di sicurezza, rimaneva finché c'erano impiegati all'interno. Kate si era sfilata pistola e distintivo per mostrarli all'agente ed evitare il metal detector._

 _Rick si era distratto a parlare con la guardia che gli aveva chiesto di lasciare comunque i documenti in una cassettina poco distante, lei era già andata avanti, attraversando la hall dell'istituto a grandi, nervose falcate._

 _Kurt Davenport era stato felicissimo di rivedere Rick e di conoscere la sua Musa, l'abile e bellissima Kate Beckett! Kate quella sera aveva scoperto che Rick tesseva le sue lodi con i suoi amici più stretti e che effettivamente quattro chiacchere rilassate non avevano mai ucciso nessuno. Aveva ragione Rick, Kurt era una persona amabile ed era gradevole discorrere con lui, in realtà era rilassante anche stare assieme a Castle che riusciva a rendere leggera e piacevole anche la firma di scartoffie bancarie. Ci vollero effettivamente due minuti per sbrigare le faccende economiche, s'intrattennero, di più solo per il gusto di farlo._

 _Le chiacchiere erano state interrotte da un rumore sordo, la prima che capì di cosa si trattasse era stata proprio Kate_

 _"hanno sparato!" stava alzandosi con la pistola già in mano, ma Kurt l'aveva bloccata, li aveva visti dal monitor di sicurezza che aveva sulla scrivania_

 _"sono in quattro, se esci così quelli ti sparano senza pensarci troppo! Hanno ucciso Charlie, la guardia giurata!"_

 _Li avevano sentiti urlare fuori dalla porta agli impiegati degli uffici, alle casse non c'era già più nessuno da un'ora ormai_

 _"Sdraiatevi tutti per terra!"_

 _"muovetevi! Muovetevi!"_

 _due di loro stavano venendo verso l'ufficio di Kurt, erano vestiti da operai edili, quelli dei lavori incorso lì fuori! si erano calati delle mascherine sul volto, ed avevano tutti armi di grosso calibro e pistole_

 _"ma che vogliono a quest'ora! Tutti sanno che il caveau è a chiusura oraria!" Kurt aveva esternato la sua perplessità, allarmato da quell'insolita intrusione, sanno tutti che le banche si rapinano quando sono aperte e quella tecnicamente era già chiusa da un'ora, impossibile tirare fuori un solo centesimo_

 _Loro erano vicini alla scrivania, Kate si era sfilata di corsa la pistola e l'aveva nascosta sotto una sedia, se gliel'avessero trovata indosso sarebbero stati guai, in questi casi era sempre meglio non far sapere immediatamente ad un rapinatore che ha tra le mani un poliziotto. Le opzioni per i banditi sono sempre due, se sono folli si fanno prendere dal panico e ammazzano il poliziotto seduta stante senza pensare alle conseguenze, se sono freddi e calcolatori lo useranno nelle inevitabili trattative._

 _La porta si era spalancata proprio quando Kate stava per nascondere anche il distintivo, le era caduto, davanti a Rick, che l'aveva spostato con il piede e lo aveva raccolto per nasconderlo_

 _"in ginocchio, tutti e tre! ehi Jey avevi detto che non dovevano esserci clienti a quest'ora!"_

 _"infatti, doveva esserci solo lui, dannazione!" quello che avevano chiamato Jey indicò Kurt con la canna della pistola,_

 _I quattro uomini si chiamavano tra loro solo con una lettera e basta, Jey, Qu, Ty e Key, erano tutti piuttosto palestrati, davano l'idea di poterti stritolare con una mano._

 _Fecero entrare nel grande ufficio di Kurt anche i tre impiegati, Kate aveva notato subito i modi, piuttosto violenti con cui interagivano con gli ostaggi, erano sopra le righe, probabilmente avevano ingerito degli eccitanti, erano molto pericolosi_

 _"i cellulari! Buttate qui avanti a me i vostri cellulari! E questi due incomodi?" uno degli energumeni indicò di nuovo Rick e Kate_

 _"Fagli fare bei sogni Qu, non vogliamo altri impicci, già ci sono i tre impiegati, ma loro ci serviranno dopo, questi sono proprio di troppo"_

 _Qu si era avvicinato a Kate che aveva cercato di ribellarsi, aveva visto cosa aveva in mano, ma alle sue spalle era arrivato anche un altro, che le prese le braccia stringendole dietro la schiena, mentre Qu scaricava il taser nello spazio tra collo e spalla, l'ultima cosa che ricordava era la voce di Castle che gridava di lasciarla stare_


	2. Chapter 2

Percepiva il profumo di Kate, poi la sua voce che lo chiamava, non aveva mai sentito quel tono preoccupato, almeno non quando aveva a che fare con lui, doveva essere ridotto piuttosto male perché gli era sembrato addirittura che lo avesse chiamato per nome. E, normalmente, lo faceva solo se aveva combinato qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato.

Aprì gli occhi dopo vari tentativi andati a vuoto, scoprì le iridi screziate di verde della sua partner a pochi centimetri, che lo scrutavano attentamente, si ritrovò con la testa poggiata sulle gambe di Kate, avrebbe giurato che gli stesse accarezzando la testa, ma forse era solo confuso dalla scarica che aveva ricevuto

"cosa ti è saltato in mente, Castle? farti passare per un detective? Al posto mio?" doveva essere un rimprovero, ma il tono era tutt'altro che freddo e distaccato

"hanno fatto tutto loro, avevo il tuo distintivo addosso…" non era esattamente andata in quel modo, ma non era il momento di scendere in particolari

"potevi dire di non essere tu il poliziotto" non capiva perché si era dovuto mettere in quella situazione, possibile che non si rendesse conto dei pericoli a cui si era esposto? O forse ne era fin troppo consapevole e questo la spaventava ancora di più

"ho pensato che se attiravo la loro attenzione su di me, tu avresti avuto libertà di azione" non faceva una piega, ma era un gioco pericoloso e gli effetti gli si leggevano sul corpo

"cosa volevano da te, perché ti hanno ridotto così"

"sostanzialmente odiano i poliziotti, hanno solo voluto sapere dove avessi messo la pistola"

"e tu cosa hai detto"

"che sono fuori servizio e che ce l'hanno gli affari interni…"

"buona scusa, è ancora lì?" indicò col mento il punto in cui l'aveva nascosta, Rick annuì "almeno fino a quando sono stato cosciente nessuno l'ha trovata… dov'è Kurt?" Rick si era reso conto che il suo amico non fosse più con loro nella stanza

"Il signor Davenport… lo hanno portato nel caveau, sono lì da dieci minuti ormai, e la polizia ancora non si vede, ma mi sembra impossibile che non siano scattati gli allarmi" la giovane Jil, li aggiornò su quello che era accaduto mentre loro due erano fuori combattimento

Rick riprese la posizione seduta, a malincuore in realtà, le gambe di Kate erano un piacevole cuscino e aveva ancora quella strana sensazione, la sua mano che gli accarezzava la testa… si diede una scossa, focus Castle! "magari se ne andranno indisturbati e saremo liberi presto, se arriva la polizia adesso sai cosa succede vero?"

Aveva ragione, sarebbero rimasti intrappolati in trattative che spesso non finivano bene, per l'ostaggio, soprattutto se le squadre da fuori decidevano per un intervento di forza

"Castle ti ricordo che la polizia, tecnicamente, è già qui…sarebbe mio dovere…"

"farti ammazzare? Sono quattro, tu sei sola, hanno armi automatiche e tu una glock…"

"invece farti picchiare al posto mio è stata un'idea grandiosa, vero?" Rick strinse gli occhi, poi le sorrise, sì per lui era stata la migliore scelta da fare, date le circostanze

Si era chiesto se tornare o no dopo quell'estate tremenda, trascorsa a chiudere il libro, con Gina che faceva da cane da guardia, lui avrebbe tanto voluto essere lì con Kate, era arrivato al punto di invitarla con Demming pur di non allontanarsi da lei. Poi le cose erano andate in tutt'altro modo e lui aveva capito che era arrivato il momento di tirarsi indietro.

Forse, se non ci fosse stato quell'incontro fortuito sulla scena dell'omicidio della sua 'amica' scultrice, non sarebbe mai tornato, non aveva motivo di farlo, perché non seguiva Kate Beckett per i suoi libri, già da un bel po', e se lei non era minimamente interessata a lui era inutile continuare a farsi del male. Ma quando si erano rivisti, le scintille se possibile erano aumentate, lui non ne poteva fare a meno, non riusciva a starle lontano, e lei in qualche modo l'aveva accolto di nuovo, anche se gli inviava segnali contrastanti, ogni tanto aveva notato piccole brecce in quella corazza che teneva su dalla mattina alla sera. E no, non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno le facesse del male

 _Non avevano perso tempo con Kate e ci erano andati giù molto pesanti, quello che chiamavano Qu, si era girato verso di lui dopo aver steso Kate col taser e gli aveva dato un calcio alle costole, così all'improvviso "no non la lascio stare la tua ragazza!"_

 _"non è la mia ragazza" Rick aveva risposto a denti stretti, faticava a respirare per il colpo che lo aveva fatto piegare in due, e in quella manovra aveva perso il distintivo di Kate che ora era a metà strada tra lui e lei_

 _Qu aveva visto il badge, lo aveva raccolto ed era letteralmente impazzito "ehi qui c'è uno sporco poliziotto! Uno di questi due è un piedipiatti io lo uccido, lo uccido Jey, gli faccio saltare il cervello qui davanti a tutti eh?, speriamo che sia lei, perché me la lavorerei che è un piacere, fino a quando non mi implorerà di morire!" doveva essere strafatto di coca da quanto era agitato, e spostava la pistola a destra e a sinistra prima su Castle, poi su Beckett_

 _Jey, che probabilmente era il capo, aveva preso il distintivo e aveva letto "calma Qu, allora cosa abbiamo qui? Oh un detective! Niente meno…di chi è? tuo o suo?"_

 _Rick si accorse che il tesserino con la foto di Kate non era al suo posto, doveva essere scivolato via, e allora fece l'unica cosa sensata, per lui in quel momento_

 _"è mio, sono un detective della omicidi"_

 _"oh, sono impressionato, che facevi in banca?"_

 _Rick non aveva risposto subito, venne invitato a farlo con un altro calcio ben assestato che lo fece cadere vicino al corpo esanime di Kate, "sono…ero venuto… per affari personali, sono fuori servizio"_

 _"sei capitato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato amico!" gli aveva puntato la pistola contro "dove è la tua pistola?"_

 _Di nuovo Rick aveva preso tempo, aveva dovuto trovare una risposta soddisfacente che non li inducesse a sospettare, ma ci aveva messo troppo a rispondere, e quei tizi avevano il difetto di non avere alcuna pazienza, stavolta ricevette un colpo sul deltoide con il calcio della pistola_

 _"smettetela!" Kurt non aveva resistito nel vedere l'amico trattato a quel modo, e fu messo a tacere anche lui in malo modo_

 _"anche lei è una poliziotta, come te eh, maiale? Non ha documenti"_

 _Ty la stava perquisendo, quasi palpeggiando, Rick dovette trattenersi dallo scaraventarglisi addosso, non poteva sopportare di vederla completamente in balia di quell'animale_

 _"no, non è una poliziotta, lasciatela stare, ha lasciato i documenti in macchina, dovevo sbrigare una faccenda di pochi minuti qui, mi ha soltanto accompagnato!"_

 _"hai ritrovato la lingua maiale? Allora la pistola? L'hai nascosta quando siamo entrati?" quando Jey si era inchinato per guardalo bene in faccia, Rick aveva notato una cicatrice che usciva dalla maschera, sembrava molto grande arrivava fino alla tempia "non ho la pistola…ce l'hanno quelli degli affari interni, ho ammazzato un bastardo come te qualche giorno fa…"_

 _Aveva esagerato lo sapeva, si preparò a ricevere l'ennesimo colpo, solo che furono più di uno e alla fine una scarica di taser anche per lui, ma almeno aveva evitato a Kate tutto quel dolore e forse anche qualcosa di peggio._


	3. Chapter 3

In quel momento con loro non c'era nessuno dei rapinatori, Beckett era ancora frastornata dal colpo di taser. Lo aveva provato una volta, quando era in Accademia, i più coraggiosi, se avessero voluto, potevano sottoporsi ad una scarica depotenziata, e lei ovviamente si era prestata, per capire cosa avesse provato la sua vittima, nel caso in cui fosse stata costretta ad usarlo. Dovette ammettere che la scarica a bassa potenza non era servita a far capire l'entità di quella vera, ora lo sapeva eccome, era stato come se all'improvviso il suo corpo fosse stato gettato dentro il ghiaccio, i muscoli si erano dolorosamente bloccati per interminabili secondi, il dolore era finito solo perché aveva perso i sensi, ed ora a distanza di minuti, si sentiva tutta indolenzita e confusa.

Dovette sforzarsi per fare il punto della situazione, erano in tutto sei ostaggi: oltre a loro due, tre impiegati, e Kurt Davenport, il direttore amico di Castle, per la guardia giurata non c'era stato niente da fare, era morta sul colpo, non avevano avuto nessuna pietà, questi erano rapinatori del tipo peggiore, sembravano animati da qualcosa di più forte dell'avidità, sembrava godessero ad incutere paura e non avevano niente da perdere.

Chiese i nomi agli impiegati Lily Stud, Jack Sloane e Gilbert Hill erano tutti e tre abbastanza calmi, i primi due erano praticamente neoassunti, il terzo invece stava per andare in pensione, scoprì che avevano fatto un corso antirapina da poco, sospirò, almeno non avrebbero perso la testa troppo presto.

Sapeva che nessuno si sarebbe allarmato per la loro sparizione almeno fino alla mattina seguente, avevano lasciato il distretto, insieme, dopo una giornata piuttosto intensa di lavoro, che sarebbe finita poche ore dopo, dovevano controllare alcuni indizi tornando sulla scena del crimine, poi Beckett aveva annunciato che si sarebbe sconnessa dal mondo per l'intera serata, aveva bisogno di ricaricarsi lasciando intendere che non voleva essere disturbata, neanche da Castle che invece avrebbe voluto coinvolgerla nei suoi piani, del tutto innocenti a dire il vero, una serata con l'amico Kurt e sua moglie, niente di più.

Ma l'assenza prolungata degli altri forse avrebbe fatto scattare qualche allarme, una moglie che non vedeva rientrare il marito, ad esempio, Kate chiese ai tre impiegati se qualcuno avrebbe notato la loro assenza, ma incredibilmente non sarebbe stato così per nessuno di loro, almeno non nell'immediato, il più anziano Gilbert era vedovo, nessuno lo aspettava a casa, Lily e Jack avevano in programma di andare al cinema insieme, l'unica era la moglie di Davenport, ma non si sarebbe allarmata per un ritardo, Kurt era solito trattenersi dopo l'orario.

C'era qualcosa che non quadrava nel comportamento di quei ladri, il tempo soprattutto, ci stavano impiegando troppo loro a fare la rapina e troppo la polizia ad intervenire, cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Perché nessuno si accorgeva che c'era un furto in corso?

"sono preoccupato per Kurt" la frase di Castle la distolse dalle sue riflessioni sul da farsi

"è il direttore, purtroppo è il primo bersaglio. Dobbiamo inventarci un diversivo e cercare di chiamare aiuto, non è normale che la polizia non sia già qui"

"e cosa proponi?"

"ci sto pensando, avrei bisogno di capire come sono dislocati, cosa stanno facendo..."

"vedi che ho fatto bene a rubarti il posto, ascolta, se gli fai credere di essere del tutto innocua non ti staranno addosso e magari potrai muoverti con più facilità, ma qualsiasi cosa farai, ti prego, stai attenta" l'aveva guardata con un'intensità particolare, era raro che mostrasse qualcosa di più profondo di sé, ma in quello sguardo Beckett intravide come una porta appena dischiusa su un immenso oceano

"Castle io…" stava per dirgli che era troppo pericoloso che lui continuasse a spacciarsi per un poliziotto, quelli avevano tutta l'aria di essere ben più che dei semplici rapinatori, ma Qu era entrato con la solita furia in procinto di esplodere, e non le permise di dire nulla.

S'irrigidirono entrambi in attesa di quello che sarebbe accaduto, "Ti sei svegliato poliziotto? Meglio per te perché avevo l'ordine di trascinarti di là anche se eri svenuto, e ti giuro che lo avrei preferito" gli puntò la pistola contro facendogli cenno di alzarsi, mentre lo faceva, con lentezza perché in realtà gli girava ancora la testa, sentì chiaramente la pressione della mano di Kate sull'avambraccio, sembrava volesse trattenerlo, lui le sussurrò solo "la recita…"

poi anche il capo, Jey, arrivò dal caveau "allora ascoltatemi tutti!" teneva la semiautomatica puntata verso l'alto, la voce molto bassa e profonda rimbombava sulle pareti di marmo verde della banca "ora vi sdraierete tutti a terra, ok? Non muovetevi e forse vivrete! Tu, invece, vieni con noi" fece cenno a Rick, lui obbedì gettando un ultimo sguardo a Kate "forse la tua presenza ci farà guadagnare un po' di tempo poliziotto, quindi se collabori magari potrei anche decidere di non ucciderti… subito"

Kate lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre portavano anche lui verso il caveau, avevano detto che gli serviva, quindi non era in immediato pericolo di vita, ma non poteva perdere tempo, doveva trovare il modo di agire senza provocare danni collaterali, se avesse preso la pistola in quel momento avrebbe scatenato solo una pericolosissima sparatoria. Calcolò quanto fosse distante la scrivania sotto la quale aveva lasciato la pistola, per arrivarci avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e fare almeno cinque passi, impossibile senza attirare l'attenzione di Ty che era rimasto con loro nell'ufficio

Aveva bisogno di uscire da quella stanza, provò con l'unica richiesta che normalmente non nega neanche un sequestratore, disse che aveva bisogno del bagno e scatenò le richieste anche degli altri ostaggi, Ty dovette accontentarli, li accompagnò a turno, la prima fu Kate

Uscita dall'ufficio di Kurt, notò che le porte erano sbarrate, e capì finalmente, avevano fatto in modo che dall'esterno la banca sembrasse chiusa per lavori, un cartello fuori e due transenne, avevano pensato a tutto, evidentemente anche al modo di non far partire gli allarmi.

Seguì il consiglio di Castle, la recita, finse di essere molto spaventata, sperando in questo modo di allentare l'attenzione di Ty nei suoi confronti, il problema fu che mettere in scena la ragazza debole e impaurita attirò ben altro interesse, non le staccava gli occhi di dosso, Kate pregò che non provasse a toccarla, si era limitato ad apostrofarla con alcune battute poco gradevoli che lei fece finta di non cogliere.

I bagni erano sullo stesso corridoio che dava accesso al caveau, ci passò davanti, gettò un'occhiata veloce per capire cosa volessero da Castle, perché avrebbero dovuto portarlo nel caveau, quello che vide la inquietò

Il caveau era intatto e non sembravano neanche in procinto di aprirlo, Castle e Davenport erano entrambi inginocchiati, al centro della stanza, con le mani legate dietro la schiena, gli stavano chiedendo di fare qualcosa, da lì non riusciva a sentire, vedeva solo il direttore che rifiutava risoluto e veniva colpito con una specie di manganello, Rick che chiedeva di smettere ricevendo lo stesso trattamento e a giudicare dallo stato in cui erano doveva essere l'ennesimo diniego.

Ty si era accorto della pausa che Kate si era presa per osservare, la spinse in avanti con l'arma, che non s'impicciasse, lei tremò di paura ad arte, inciampò e si chiuse in bagno. La prima cosa che fece era cercare una finestra, ovviamente non ce ne erano, per 'sicurezza', le sfuggì una risata sarcastica, non c'era nulla che le potesse servire o utilizzare come un'arma, a parte… c'era il kit di pronto soccorso, ci sono sempre delle forbici dentro, per tagliare le bende, lo aprì in fretta, rispondendo a Ty di avere pazienza, era molto scossa, trovò quello che cercava, certo erano molto piccole, ma era qualcosa.

L'avevano portato nel caveau senza aggiungere altra spiegazione, si trovò davanti al suo amico, piuttosto provato, dovevano averlo picchiato già abbastanza duramente, si guardò intorno, avevano solo un notebook e una piccola sacca, niente che facesse pensare che avessero intenzione di aprire il caveau, né le cassette di sicurezza che erano lì a fianco, che diavolo stava succedendo?

"come sta signor Davenport?" provò a capire in che condizioni fosse e contemporaneamente fingere di avere una conoscenza professionale e basta

"sta zitto poliziotto! Tu parli solo quando lo dico io" Jey accompagnò quell'unica frase rivolta a Rick con l'ennesimo colpo, stavolta alle costole, con un arnese di metallo che dovevano aver usato sul suo amico, poi si rivolse di nuovo verso Kurt Davenport "allora, lo capisci che se vuoi vivere devi solo darci quel piccolo insignificante codice?"

"non-lo-conosco!" Kurt scandì le parole nonostante avesse difficoltà a parlare, dovevano avergli rotto qualche costola, Rick nel frattempo cercava di capire a cosa si riferissero, il codice per aprire la seconda porta? Ma lo sanno tutti che non esistono più codici e che le porte sono orarie e comandate da remoto, proprio per evitare il coinvolgimento diretto di chi lavora nella banca, e poi non avevano sacche, come avrebbero portato fuori i soldi, se cercavano soldi, e cosa volevano da lui credendolo un poliziotto?

"ok Key, credo che dobbiamo sfruttare il fatto che ci sia capitato un piedipiatti tra capo e collo, tu direttore sei fortunato, ancora ci servi vivo"

Si girò verso Castle gli tirò su il viso con quel bastone di metallo che non mollava mai "come ti chiami"

"a che ti serve sapere come il mio nome"

"il nome!" gli spinse il metallo sulla trachea impedendogli di respirare per qualche secondo

Sentì Kurt implorarlo di rispondere "glielo dica detective, è meglio" lo guardò cercando di trasmettergli che era ancora abbastanza lucido e gli stava tenendo il gioco

Ed ora, che diavolo di nome gli dava? Sospirò, nessuno dei presenti era un suo fan, avevano ragione i Bro, non era poi tanto famoso in fin dei conti, decise per rimanere con il cognome di Kate, se avessero controllato magari sarebbe saltato fuori solo il cognome, avrebbe potuto continuare la recita "Beckett, Kris Beckett"

"ok detective Beckett… ora ci serve la tua matricola, eccola qui" tirò fuori il distintivo su cui era incisa e se la annotò "vai Key, inserisci i dati"

Ci fu una manciata di secondi, quanto impiegò il computer a dargli la risposta, cognome e matricola coincidevano "è ok!" Rick riprese a respirare normalmente, se lo avessero scoperto era sicuro che lo avrebbero ammazzato sul posto

"e per finire la tua voce"

Rick gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa, Jey gli mise un telefono all'orecchio "ora tu chiami la centrale operativa dovrai dire chi sei, farti riconoscere e segnalare che alla Amster Bank di Chelsea c'è una bomba"

"ma questa non è la Amster di Chelsea siamo a Manhattan!" ottenne solo un altro colpo, alle costole di nuovo, rimase senza fiato per alcuni secondi "ok ok, farò come vuoi!"

Si rialzò con il busto, in quel momento vide Kate che distoglieva lo sguardo da loro, incalzata dall'uomo che aveva dietro di sé, doveva aver visto tutta le scena ed avere gli stessi interrogativi che aveva lui.

Ringraziò dio di conoscere a memoria la matricola di Kate, ma non aveva idea del codice che usavano in polizia per dare un allarme bomba, sperò che il poliziotto dall'altra parte della cornetta non si sarebbe formalizzato, ma sapeva anche che quando, dall'altra parte, avrebbe controllato cognome e matricola si sarebbero accorti che avrebbero dovuto essere al telefono con una donna, fortunatamente Jey non attese la risposta di ricevuto, si accontentò che la chiamata fosse fatta

"cosa cercate? Non mi sembrate molto interessati ai soldi che ci sono qui" Rick ci provò, doveva capire

"onore e gloria maiale, una cosa di cui voi poliziotti siete sprovvisti"

"onore e gloria, con una bomba?"

"parli troppo per i miei gusti" arrivò un altro colpo alla bocca dello stomaco, rimase in apnea per qualche secondo, l'ultima cosa che pensò prima di perdere i sensi, di nuovo, fu che quel tizio si divertisse molto con quel pezzo di ferro, lui invece non si stava divertendo affatto


	4. Chapter 4

Castle si ritrovò di nuovo nell'ufficio di Kurt, la guancia premuta sul pavimento di marmo freddo e Beckett che cercava di girarlo, recitando ancora la parte della ragazza impaurita e indifesa, sentì la sua voce impostata e sopra le righe chiedere di slegarlo, e il vocione di Ty che rispondeva secco NO minacciandola apertamente se ci avesse anche solo provato.

Il tono della voce abbandonò il falsetto quasi isterico solo quando, evidentemente, non ci fu nessuno che poteva ascoltarli, tornò quello caldo e rassicurante di Kate anche se leggermente incrinato dalla preoccupazione "vi ho visti, tu e Kurt… io non credo che questo scambio di ruoli possa durare ancora a lungo"

"non rinuncio ad un badge vero… quello di cioccolato che mi ha regalato Alexis, l'ho mangiato…"

"farai mai la persona seria?" le era sfuggito un mezzo sorriso

"no, se anche una sola delle cavolate che dico ti distende quella righetta sulla fronte" si mosse per cercare una posizione più comoda, ma ebbe bisogno dell'aiuto di Beckett che non poté non notare i segni evidenti che aveva lasciato quel maledetto randello di ferro

"come ti hanno ridotto?" la domanda era retorica, non sapeva se essere arrabbiata con lui per quella pensata, che lo aveva messo in prima linea, o cedere all'impulso che tutto il suo corpo e parte del cervello, quello deputato alle emozioni ed ai sentimenti, ritenevano la cosa più naturale da fare, ovvero prendergli la testa tra le mani e baciarlo, sì proprio baciarlo, sentiva esattamente quel desiderio, mischiato al terrore che potesse succedergli qualcosa di peggio.

E lui non era d'aiuto a quel conflitto interiore, perché rispose candidamente alla sua domanda "niente che non sia sopportabile, soprattutto sapendo che lo avrebbero fatto a te se io non avessi raccolto il distintivo, sono degli animali, Beckett, prima colpiscono e poi chiedono…sono dei violenti, ma non stanno svaligiando questa banca, hanno altro in mente…" cercò di nuovo una posizione comoda, le mani legate dietro la schiena gli facevano un male cane, anche perché quella postura faceva sì che i muscoli del torace fossero tirati, ed erano tutti indolenziti dalle botte che aveva preso.

Le raccontò della telefonata che gli avevano fatto fare, del nome inventato e di quello che avevano chiesto a Kurt e Kate lo aggiornò a sua volta, su quello che aveva potuto osservare, e le informazioni che aveva avuto dagli impiegati, di fatto brancolavano nel buio

Vennero interrotti dalla porta che si spalancava per l'ennesima volta, facendoli sussultare, Ty spinse dentro Kurt che si accasciò a terra, lo avevano riempito di botte, respirava a fatica ma era ancora lucido

"ehi Kurt"

"la nostra serata è saltata, credo… stavolta le ho prese più io che te, ho vinto" Kurt condivideva con Rick un sarcasmo destabilizzante

"solo perché forse hai una costola rotta non significa che tu abbia vinto, la serata non è ancora finita…" rispose Rick facendogli l'occhiolino

Kate li guardava, prima incredula, poi con una punta di ammirazione, era il loro modo per sdrammatizzare una situazione che, erano ben coscienti, aveva più possibilità di finire male, molto male. Un po' li invidiò per la leggerezza che riuscivano a dare a tutto. In realtà anche lei beneficiava di quel tocco, da almeno due anni, quando voleva lui era lì, lei lo sapeva, e questo la spaventava, da morire.

"cosa vogliono veramente?" ora Castle parlava a bassa voce anche se li avevano lasciati soli, li vedevano dal vetro dell'ufficio, sembravano in attesa di qualcosa, molto sicuri di sé, e pronti a tutto

"soldi virtuali" Kurt rispose dopo una smorfia di dolore

Rick e Kate si guardarono, non lo seguivano

"Se c'è un allarme bomba o attentato, tutte le informazioni dei server della filiale vengono bloccate e trasferite in una _farm_ distante chilometri, si chiama _disaster recovery_ , praticamente tutti i dati sono copiati e utilizzabili come se fossero ancora in quella filiale, ci sono dei codici per accedere a questi file e modificarne il percorso e loro li vogliono, credo che abbiano un sistema per deviarli su un loro server, svuoterebbero entrambe le filiali, questa di Manhattan e quella di Chelsea, di tutto il flusso di denaro, una cosa enorme"

"ok quindi, se ho capito bene, basta un allarme bomba per far scattare questa misura di emergenza, potevano fare una telefonata anonima no? Perché usare le credenziali di un poliziotto?"

"Avrebbero anche potuto far esplodere una bomba qui, perché l'esplosione sarebbe stata captata da dei sismografi che abbiamo negli scantinati, sopra un certo grado fanno scattare gli allarmi per il trasferimento ma…"

"…ma un'esplosione vera avrebbe fatto arrivare immediatamente la polizia"

"esatto, invece basta un allarme bomba, che però deve essere verificato, quindi hanno pensato che se lo avesse lanciato un poliziotto non si sarebbero persi in controlli ulteriori, gli siete capitati voi e hanno deciso di accelerare i tempi, tutto qui"

"E perché gli allarmi di qui non sono scattati?" chiese Kate che stava cercando di mettere tutti i pezzi insieme

"Devono averli hackerati tutti, Key si è piazzato nel caveau con un notebook, sta armeggiando da quando sono arrivati. Per il resto del mondo, qui è tutto normale, e l'ora di chiusura non attira nessuno da fuori, a parte voi due, mi dispiace Rick"

Kate li guardò pensierosa "dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non credo che ci lasceranno liberi una volta che avranno finito"

"perché sei così sicura, non li abbiamo visti in faccia" obiettò speranzoso Kurt

"'Onore e Gloria', mi sono ricordata dove avevo sentito quello slogan, sono un gruppo anarchico e paramilitare, c'è arrivata una nota federale proprio questa estate, quando tu non c'eri – non poté fare a meno di scoccare a Castle un'occhiata che lui però raccolse in modo interrogativo – ci avvertivano di movimenti nello stato di New York, sono armati e pericolosi, odiano l'ordine costituito e soprattutto le forze di polizia, sono sospettati di circa dieci omicidi tra le forze dell'ordine, quindi…il tuo arruolamento nel dipartimento di polizia di NY finisce qui Castle"

"Beckett per favore…io ho sentito cosa avrebbero voluto farti se fossi stata una poliziotta, e non contemplava solo quello che hanno fatto a me" lesse nei suoi occhi il terrore che doveva aver provato in quei momenti, quindi era per questo che si era spacciato per detective, per proteggerla, non era solo una mossa tattica, perché era tanto stupita che avesse preso una decisione del genere? aveva paura delle implicazioni? Sì come sempre. Ma ora non poteva permettere che si esponesse oltre "Rick non sei tu quello che deve 'servire e proteggere' ok?" riuscì a sfilarsi dalla tasca le piccole forbici che aveva preso in bagno

Kate liberò Rick che subito procedette a libere le sue mani, e poi a turno quelle degli altri. Beckett andò a riprendersi la pistola che era rimasta nascosta sotto la scrivania di Kurt, fece appena in tempo a dire a tutti che, se si fosse scatenata una sparatoria, avrebbero dovuto mettersi al riparo dietro la grande scrivania in fondo alla stanza, in quel momento entrò Jey, furibondo scagliandosi contro Castle "io ti ammazzo detective, cosa hai fatto con quella telefonata, non è partito nessun allarme bomba!" caricò l'arma puntandola al petto di Castle, che finse di avere ancora le mani legate dietro alla schiena

"no, mi hai sentito ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto!"

"ora dovremmo far saltare tutto da qui, grazie a te maiale! E sai che farò ti lego alla bomba!"

"ma Jey non avremmo il tempo per fare il trasferimento, un'esplosione farà comunque intervenire la polizia, sarebbero dovuti andare a Chelsea e lasciare noi indisturbati… non so se avremo il tempo necessario…"

"zitto Qu, lo troveremo il tempo, intanto però, ti devo punire detective dove lo preferisci il buco? Spalla, stomaco, gamba?" spostava la pistola premendola con forza sulle parti che elencava, Kate capì che stava per fare fuoco, lo fece lei per prima contando sull'effetto sorpresa

Erano rimasti allo scoperto solo lei e Rick, gli altri avevano seguito il suo consiglio e si erano nascosti dietro la scrivania.

Jey fu colpito ad un braccio e fece cadere la sua arma, Qu schivò una pallottola e sparò a sua volta verso Kate ma Rick che era praticamente sotto di lui, si alzò di scatto spostando la traiettoria del colpo. Kate sparò ancora, Jey uscì fuori dalla stanza coprendosi con il fuoco. Kate si appostò alla porta con la pistola puntata verso l'alto, doveva inseguirlo, non dargli tregua, erano ancora tre contro una

Le si accostò Rick che aveva preso l'arma di Jey "e tu cosa vorresti fare Castle? farti ammazzare?"

"se tu vai lì fuori io vengo con te" era serio, come non lo aveva mai visto

"Castle non è il momento per una discussione del genere, ma non credo che ti serva la possibilità di essere ucciso in una sparatoria per trovare l'ispirazione"

"e tu credi che lo faccia per questo? Che ti piaccia o no, io… andrei anche dentro un tornado per te, Kate"

Si guardarono per qualche secondo, Beckett aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma una raffica fece saltare il legno della porta a cui erano appoggiati, si accucciarono per evitare di essere colpiti

Kate sparò due colpi e si spostò dalla parte opposta dell'apertura

Si preparava ad uscire ma la voce di Jey li gelò sul posto "ecco qui la bomba, mi serve per il piano B, che metteremo in atto tra poco, se non lasciate le armi ci legherò il vostro amico Kurt, capito? Mi avete sentito?"

Kate guardò fuori, Jey aveva Kurt con sé, si teneva a stento in piedi, quando lo aveva preso? Era nella stanza con loro, dannazione! Si ritrasse lasciandosi cadere a terra seduta, alzò la pistola

"ha vinto Castle, butta l'arma fuori dalla porta"

"Beckett…" arrendersi significava far scoprire definitivamente il loro gioco, era preoccupato per lei

"fai come ti dico Rick"


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Jey! Lascia andare il signor Davenport!"

"e perché dovrei farlo! Perché me lo dici tu puttanella? Che paura…"

"beh dovresti averne, ma non di me, la polizia tra un po' sarà qui e non avrete scampo!"

"noi siamo pronti a combattere, e anche a morire! E ne trascineremo con noi il più possibile, sarà comunque una vittoria! E voi siete pronti a lasciarci la pelle?"

Kate lanciò uno sguardo a Rick sembrava volersi scusare, forse stavolta non era in grado di salvarli, poi riprese quel botta e risposta che di fatto serviva solo a prendere tempo, sperava che oltre a non aver preso in considerazione l'allarme bomba, ora al distretto stessero cercando di capire chi si fosse impossessato del suo distintivo e che fosse scattata la ricerca di dove si trovasse, ma non era certa che sarebbero arrivati in tempo

"lascia andare gli impiegati almeno!"

"ma si può sapere cosa vuoi tu da me, solo perché spari bene? chi credi di es… aspetta un momento! Sei tu, vero sei tu il detective!"

Era questione di tempo, Kate sapeva che avrebbero capito, ed era meglio così, sperò a quel punto di attirare l'attenzione solo su di lei, ma non aveva grande potere di scambio in quella circostanza

"sì, sono un detective del 12°distretto, lascia andare gli altri e tieni me, tanto qui tra un po' sarà pieno di polizia e avrai bisogno di qualcosa con cui negoziare!"

"vedi puttanella, a noi non interessa negoziare, i soldi andranno ai nostri fratelli dell'ovest via internet, noi siamo martiri, quindi non abbiamo nulla da contrattare, e quelli che hanno tutto da perdere siete voi, solo voi! Quindi ora butta quell'arma o Kurt qui, esploderà con la bomba, mille pezzettini, sulla tua coscienza!"

"Kate cosa credi di fare!" Castle urlò sottovoce, poi rifletté sulle parole di Jey, no non poteva uccidere Kurt gli serviva per i codici di migrazione dei flussi di denaro

"no! Non lo ucciderai, ti serve Jey, senza di lui niente codici, lo sai benissimo!"

Ci fu un istante di silenzio, sembravano essere arrivati ad un'impasse, ma non era così. Beckett vide Qu sfilare da uno zaino un piccolo contenitore, lo riconobbe immediatamente, gridò a tutti di stare a terra e si gettò su Castle. Ci fu un bagliore accompagnato da un botto assordante, una granata stordente, gettata al centro dell'ufficio di Kurt.

Li avevano legati, di nuovo, li tenevano sotto tiro, la voce concitata di Key fu la prima cosa che sentì non appena riemerse da quello stato di stordimento e confusione, cercò Rick, era accento a lei, nelle sue stesse condizioni

"Ho controllato Jey, K. Beckett matricola 41319 è tutto giusto, solo che è 'Kate' Beckett non Kris"

"Quindi è vero! sei tu la poliziotta, non lui!" Jey era fuori di sé, si teneva il braccio sanguinante e non aveva più Kurt sotto tiro

"Maledetti bastardi! Si sono presi gioco di noi!" anche Qu sembrava molto arrabbiato, era in cerca di vendetta "Ci hai fatto saltare il piano! Abbiamo perso inutilmente tempo" lo gridò praticamente in faccia a Castle

"Smettila Qu, abbiamo altro a cui pensare, ti divertirai dopo con questo maiale! Ok, piano B facciamo saltare tutto e hackeriamo da qui"

"Ma Jey il tempo…!?"

"useremo tutti e tre gli impiegati ai terminali e Kurt ci dirà finalmente il codice, vero Kurt?"

Kurt era in ginocchio accanto a Jey, non rispose…

"ok, signor Davenport, vuoi essere responsabile della morte di una persona? Ti accontento subito"

Si girò verso il gruppo e fece fuoco all'improvviso mentre Kurt urlava di non farlo, quando Jey si spostò lasciando scoperta la vista di Kurt sul gruppo di ostaggi, il corpo del povero Gilbert giaceva a faccia avanti in una pozza di sangue.

Kurt abbassò la testa, piangendo snocciolò quei maledetti numeri

Lo fecero alzare di peso e lo portarono fuori insieme agli altri due impiegati "Voi, andate ai terminali subito!" gli liberarono le mani perché potessero digitare sulla tastiera e li fecero sedere, dietro Key con un'arma puntata alle loro teste

Ty s'inchinò fino ad arrivare ad un centimetro dal viso di Kate che dovette subire il tanfo di sudore che emanava, "avremo il nostro momento, non vedo l'ora di sbattermi una detective della omicidi, vedrai ci divertiremo molto" le aveva infilato la mano nella camicetta, Kate si divincolò e riuscì ad assestargli un calcio nelle parti basse, per tutta risposta si ritrovò l'enorme mano di Ty che le serrava la gola

Rick aveva osservato tutto, da terra, incapace di muoversi, aveva lo scarpone di Qu sulla schiena, che premeva forte, non riusciva a respirare e più opponeva resistenza più sentiva la suola che faceva scricchiolare le sue costole, riuscì a trovare il fiato per insultare Ty, per dirgli di lasciarla stare, ottenne l'ennesimo calcio allo stomaco, per qualche secondo vide tutto nero

Jey interruppe il 'divertimento' dei suoi uomini "è ora, mettetevi ai vostri posti"

Rick e Kate si ritrovarono soli, erano tutti fuori da quella stanza tranne loro, si guardarono a lungo, senza dirsi nulla, non c'erano parole adatte in quel momento. Cercarono di avvicinarsi l'un l'altra ma l'esplosione li bloccò, furono ricoperti all'istante di polvere e calcinacci

Le orecchie fischiavano, riuscirono a trovarsi anche se erano avvolti dalla nebbiolina bianca di polvere, che era rimasta sospesa nell'aria, sentirono Jey dare ordini da fuori la porta "abbiamo dieci minuti, ok, dieci minuti! Poi la SWAT sarà qui, ma sono sufficienti per fare il trasferimento dati!"

"ok ok ok… sono dentro Jey sono dentro, sto iniziando il trasferimento!" era Key che armeggiava con il suo notebook, stavano prosciugando i conti di un intero sistema bancario

La porta della stanza si spalancò Qu e Ty entrarono ridendo "abbiamo dieci minuti e ci dedicheremo con sommo piacere a voi due! Prima di uccidervi…"

Qu prese Rick per il bavero della camicia e lo tirò lontano da Kate, aveva il taser in mano e lo usò senza dire una parola, Kate vide il corpo di Rick sussultare ma non cadere, doveva averlo regolato in modo che no perdesse subito i sensi "non ti ammazzo subito maiale, prima devo divertirmi, vediamo quanto resisti!"

"Vi prego lasciatelo stare, non è un poliziotto, lo avete scoperto no? Non…"

"Zitta puttana, tu pagherai doppio! Lui beh per Qu non fa differenza, poliziotto o amico di poliziotti, è uguale!"

Ty l'aveva presa per i polsi legati e le aveva puntato la pistola alla testa "fammi di nuovo uno scherzo come quello di prima e ti sparo in testa, intesi e lui guarderà il tuo cervello schizzare dappertutto", poi con del nastro adesivo le aveva legato anche i piedi

Castle non riusciva a reagire, i muscoli si contraevano per pochi secondi, e poi Qu ricominciava, cercava Beckett con lo sguardo, sentiva solo i suoi lamenti, stava combattendo una battaglia impari

Kate guardò Rick, stava lottando per non svenire, era ancora in ginocchio, sapeva di non avere molte chance con Ty, era troppo forte per lei, aveva le mani e i piedi legati, sentì le mani di Ty su di lei, la sollevò di peso e la trascinò in una stanza lì difronte.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a quello che stavano facendo a Rick, lo sentì gridare, poi le mani di Ty iniziarono a strapparle la camicetta, cercò di ribellarsi, ma lui la stringeva forte premendo sui fianchi ormai nudi. Cercò di raccogliere tutte le forze, si ricordò delle forbici del Kit di pronto soccorso che si era rimessa nella tasca dei pantaloni, ma non riusciva a muoversi col peso di quella bestia sopra.

Poi accadde tutto in un attimo, ci fu una serie di colpi sordi, spari, la luce andò via, la porta si spalancò all'improvviso.

Se volete, due volanti sono pronte, vi riaccompagneranno a casa

"Grazie" risposero entrambi con un filo di voce, nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto andarsene a casa, almeno non da solo. Rick continuava a guardarla come per convincersi che quello che gli aveva detto fosse vero, che stesse realmente bene, non fisicamente, erano entrambi piuttosto doloranti, ma nulla che non potesse passare con un po' di riposo e qualche lenitivo, lui temeva che Ty le avesse spezzato qualcosa dentro.

Non aveva idea di quello che era successo dentro quella stanza, e qualsiasi cosa fosse, Kate ne portava sicuramente i segni esterni. Quando aveva visto quella porta chiudersi era esploso, non sapeva neanche lui dove avesse trovato la forza, ma era riuscito ad alzarsi, incurante di quello che sarebbe potuto succedergli, era corso come un toro imbufalito contro Qu, abbattendolo contro la parete. Si era messo a correre verso quella porta chiusa, un proiettile l'aveva sfiorato, un altro si era conficcato nello stipite davanti a lui, un terzo l'avrebbe sicuramente colpito alla schiena se non ci fosse stata l'irruzione della SWAT proprio in quel momento.

Mentre poliziotti e ladri si sparavano l'un l'altro, lui riuscì ad aprire a spinte la porta, probabilmente era lì che si era rotto la spalla, ma a ripensarci non aveva sentito nulla, solo uno scricchiolio sinistro e in quel momento aveva pensato fosse la porta che cedeva, in parte lo era, avevano ceduto contemporaneamente legno e omero.

La violenza con cui aveva spinto lo aveva, di fatto, proiettato dentro la stanza, era quasi caduto per l'instabilità data dalle mani ancora legate dietro la schiena, e l'aveva vista, davanti a lui, in piedi, la camicia strappata che lasciava intravedere il reggiseno nero, era coperta di sangue e per un attimo a Rick si fermò il cuore, che le aveva fatto quel bastardo. Si era avvicinato, sembrava in stato di shock ma non poteva toccarla per scuoterla, allora l'aveva chiamata per nome e aveva visto un guizzo nei suoi occhi, finalmente. Ty era ai suoi piedi, morto, qualcosa infilato nella giugulare, si era difesa, l'aveva ucciso, ma dopo aver subito cosa?

Si erano guardati a lungo, lui avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarla e portarla via da lì.

Anche lei lo aveva guardato, gli occhi che vagavano spersi alla fine si erano fissati sui suoi, aveva mormorato appena una frase per rassicurarlo che stesse bene e poi, del tutto inaspettatamente, gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e lo aveva stretto, come se avesse avuto bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa di solido per non naufragare e lui era stato tremendamente felice di essere la sua roccia, almeno per quei minuti. Sapeva benissimo che quando tutto sarebbe passato, sarebbero tornati ai loro ruoli, assolutamente indefiniti e a volte frustranti.

Avevano entrambi rifiutato il ricovero, dopo essersi accertati che Kurt fosse in buone mani, si erano fermati in una saletta del pronto soccorso, nessuno dei due prendeva l'iniziativa di alzarsi da lì e andare verso la volante che l'aspettava.

Rick non osava chiederle, che diritto aveva? Ma l'incapacità di lenire il dolore che vedeva nei suoi occhi lo stava uccidendo, lei sembrò avergli letto nella mente, o meglio nel profondo del cuore, gli prese la mano che teneva abbandonata sulle ginocchia, chiaro segno che fosse esausto, quanto lei, la strinse, con entrambe le sue, come per ritrovare quella roccia, abbassò per un secondo la testa, poi sospirò si tirò su incatenandosi ai suoi occhi azzurri

"Ty c'era quasi riuscito a… io ho lottato, con tutte le forze…" le parole le uscirono a fatica

"ehi, ehi, non sei obbligata a raccontarmi nulla…"

"invece sì, mi hai… se tu non avessi iniziato a prendere a spallate la porta lui non si sarebbe distratto ed io…"

"shh, ti prego Kate, è finita…" ora l'aveva attirata a sé, con l'unica mano che poteva muovere, l'altra era legata al collo insieme a tutta la spalla che ora aveva iniziato a denunciare la sua dolente presenza

Ma lei sentiva il bisogno di dirglielo, si appoggiò nell'incavo del suo collo, come se lo avesse fatto altre mille volte, si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe stato bello poter trovare quel rifugio ogni volta che avesse voluto, sentì il suo braccio stringerla ancora di più e poi muoversi come per cullarla, e proseguì "…avevo le mani legate, non potevo fare quasi nulla per…difendermi, e lui era forte, troppo forte…le sue mani erano dappertutto…" dovette fermarsi e Rick fu grato di quella pausa perché gli era insopportabile immaginare quei momenti "avevo le forbici ancora in tasca, quando lui si è scostato per capire cosa fossero i rumori alla porta io… sono riuscita a prenderle e, mentre sfondavi la porta, l'ho colpito…l'ho colpito…"

Si era sciolta in un pianto liberatorio e lui era lì a raccogliere quelle lacrime, in silenzio, rimasero in quella posizione fino a quando uno degli agenti non si accostò a loro per chiedere cosa avessero deciso.

Alzarono la testa all'unisono, verso quel giovane agente che li guardava con un po' d'imbarazzo, probabilmente aveva capito il momento piuttosto delicato che aveva interrotto "ok, sì ha ragione agente… Bridge, arriviamo"

Rick sospirò, era giunto il momento di separarsi, sarebbero passate settimane, ognuno avrebbe curato le sue ferite e poi forse, tutto sarebbe tornato nei soliti binari, lui che si divertiva, tirava frecciate, ne riceveva, indagini, battute, insomma tutto il repertorio di quei due anni e mezzo, quasi tre, di cui lui non riusciva a fare a meno.

 _Oppure no_

Si alzò a malincuore, fosse stato per lui non l'avrebbe lasciata sola quella notte, e neanche la notte dopo e quella seguente, sospirò stringendo gli occhi per schiarirsi le idee, _niente più giri di parole nel cervello Rick, tu la ami, ti sei innamorato come mai nella tua vita, accettalo, e magari diglielo anche_

 _Oppure no_

Kate lo guardò che si alzava dalla sedia, avrebbe voluto trattenerlo, non si era mai sentita così accanto a nessun altro, era accaduto ciò che lei aveva temuto dal primo giorno che l'aveva incontrato, le si era insinuato nella pelle, nelle vene, più lo respingeva per paura di soffrire, maggiormente lui penetrava nei suoi desideri, nel suo cuore. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli, ripensò a quel discorso piuttosto ingarbugliato che aveva iniziato prima che arrivasse Gina a portarselo via. _Diamine Kate, ti sei innamorata, è così grave? Ammettilo no? E diglielo, prima che sia troppo tardi, prima che arrivi un'altra Gina a portatelo via!_

Aveva fatto un passo per allontanarsi, lei era rimasta seduta

Lui si era girato

Lei si era alzata dalla sedia

"Beckett" – "Castle"

"Parla tu"

"No, no parla tu"

"Io…stavo pensando che forse… questa non sia affatto una notte da concludere da soli"

"Lo penso anche io"

Le prese la mano, lei strinse

"Agente Bridge! Ci basta una volante sola, può mandare via l'altra, grazie!"


	6. Chapter 6

Non avevano parlato per tutto il tragitto, si erano solo tenuti la mano.

Erano scesi ringraziando l'agente Bridge e si erano diretti verso l'entrata del palazzo di Beckett. Lei ebbe un momento di esitazione quando si trattò di inserire la chiave nel portone, che Castle interpretò come un ripensamento, sarebbe stato del tutto normale e logico, decise di evitarle l'imbarazzo di quel momento. Era bastato quello stacco, il percorso dall'ospedale a casa, per rendersi conto, forse, che era troppo presto, che avevano agito sulla spinta delle troppe emozioni vissute in quelle ore

"ok, sei sana e salva a casa tua, missione compiuta, mi farò regalare un altro badge di cioccolato da Alexis come ricompensa"

Lei lo guardò increspando leggermente la fronte, che stava facendo? Si tirava indietro? Era normale, anche logico, lei era stata un ininterrotto emettitore di segnali contrastanti fino a quel momento, probabilmente Castle viveva in costante allarme per un cambio di umore da parte sua

"sei pericoloso con un distintivo in mano Castle, anche uno di cioccolata" gli sorrise, lanciandogli un segnale rassicurante, una blanda frecciata, ritornare su terreni conosciuti e sicuri

"pensavo che tu non… - prese un respiro - sai quest'estate… - incespicava nelle parole, non era da lui - non avrei mai lasciato che Gina s'insinuasse di nuovo nella mia vita se tu avessi accettato di venire con me negli Hampton - altro sospiro - Ma tu stavi con Demming, quindi non c'era più motivo per me di rimanere al distretto" si fermò quasi per riprendere respiro, veramente le aveva detto tutto d'un fiato?

"io… stavo per dirti che sarei venuta volentieri… senza Demming" abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato

"oh, credo che ci siamo inflitti un'estate tremenda, entrambi" rise

Rise anche Kate, quasi liberata da quelle parole "sai, per essere due che risolvono casi ragionando in sincro…"

"oh! pensavo non l'avessi mai notato, sì quando facciamo… no niente continua scusa… - l'aveva interrotta - no anzi finisco io la frase, abbiamo mancato completamente di tempismo"

"ci è voluta una rapina in banca per rimediare" ora non sorrideva più, erano morte due persone, Kurt era in ospedale, ne avrebbe avuto per una settimana almeno, e loro erano piuttosto ammaccati. Lui le prese il mento per sollevare il viso che aveva abbassato in preda a quei pensieri "magari l'universo ha deciso che avevamo bisogno di una grossa spinta"

"un po' troppo grossa, non trovi? Avremmo potuto morire…"

"sì, ma non è la prima volta che siamo stati in pericolo, cosa c'è di diverso stavolta?"

"la consapevolezza"

"del pericolo di morire?"

"no, del rischio di perdere la persona che… ami"

"e quando ti sei innamorata di Kurt?"

"non ti riesce proprio di fare la persona seria eh Castle?"

"è più forte di me, ma se vuoi ora divento tremendamente serio"

La prese alla vita col braccio buono, l'attirò a sé e la baciò. Tutta la tensione di quella giornata si sciolse confluendo nella carica vitale di quel bacio screziato d'infinite sfumature, era un bacio parlante, lento, esploratore, voluttuoso, raccontava a loro di loro stessi. La gioia di essersi trovati, la tenerezza di far star bene l'altro, il desiderio di averne sempre di più, possibilmente esteso all'infinito.

Non si sa come, riuscirono ad entrare nell'appartamento di Kate.

Erano come sospesi in una bolla, allo stesso tempo esausti e con una carica emotiva in procinto di esplodere. Kate lo guidò verso la stanza da letto, lui si fece portare felice.

Lo aiutò a sfilarsi la camicia, dato che alcune manovre gli erano precluse, lo spinse verso il basso, fino a quando non trovò alcuni morbidi cuscini sotto di lui, poi anche lei si mise in libertà, esponendo i lividi provocati a Ty. Rick serrò i denti per un'istante, in un rigurgito di rabbia per il pensiero di quell'animale, poi ne accarezzò leggermente uno che aveva sul fianco, come se quel tocco avesse potuto cancellarlo, e forse lo fece, almeno nella mente di Kate, che gli sorrise grata, mentre il suo corpo vibrava ad ogni tocco.

Lui sorrise "non credere che io sia inoffensivo solo perché ho una spalla bloccata", sorrise anche lei, si chinò verso il suo orecchio e sussurrò appena, stavolta provocando a lui dei piccoli brividi "me ne sono accorta Castle"

Gli scivolò sopra, trovò subito il contatto del suo bacino su quello di lui, che sì era vero, era tutto tranne che inoffensivo. Movimenti lenti, cadenzati, riuscivano a percepire un millisecondo prima, cosa desiderasse fare o ricevere l'altro, fu una danza meravigliosamente sincronizzata, che aumentò la sua energia progressivamente, fino al culmine che sembrò non finire più. L'energia che li aveva sospinti fino ad abbracciare qualcosa di molto simile ad uno stato di pura beatitudine, fu anche quella che li abbandonò per prima, lasciandoli con i cuori che battevano ancora troppo forte, senza forze, l'una sull'altro.

Anche i respiri tornarono lenti insieme, Kate stava per spostarsi da quella posizione di perfetta fusione, in un barlume di coscienza razionale aveva pensato di dare noia a Rick che aveva comunque una spalla fuori uso, ma lui la trattenne delicatamente, guardandola fissa negli occhi "ferma, ferma così, per un attimo"

La guardava come rapito, l'espressione interrogativa di lei, lo indusse a spiegarsi "voglio imprimermi la tua immagine nella mente, ora, così, sei… sei bellissima Kate"

"perché lo fai? Hai paura che scappi?"

"no, e comunque ti inseguirei, sappilo, no è che ancora non posso credere che tu sia qui, con me" non lo aveva mai visto così commosso, era come se non fosse in grado di gestire le emozioni, lui che si era spesso mostrato come impermeabile a certi cedimenti, che liquidava sempre tutto con qualche buffa battuta, e che invece aveva un oceano dentro, nel quale lei si sarebbe lasciata andare volentieri

Le si velarono gli occhi, pensava d'aver già raggiunto il culmine della gamma di sensazioni che avrebbe potuto sperimentare in quella nottata, ma non era così, capì che era solo l'inizio di un viaggio meraviglioso, che avrebbero fatto insieme

"ti amo Rick"

"ti amo Kate"

Si addormentarono quasi subito, con le dita intrecciate, e così, probabilmente si sarebbero svegliati la mattina seguente, e tutte le mattine da quel momento in poi.

FINE


End file.
